


🌸Un gato disfrazado de cupido |OtaYuri|🐾

by abloodyrainbow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Dorks in Love, First Love, M/M, VictUuri, YuriOnIce!!!, otayuri - Freeform, potya - Freeform, puma tiger scorpion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abloodyrainbow/pseuds/abloodyrainbow
Summary: - ̗ Puma Tiger Scorpion, sin saberlo, se disfrazó de cupido cuando, su desafortunada desaparición, trajo como recompensa la entrada de Otabek a la vida de Yuri. Por suerte, ninguno es alérgico al amor. Por desgracia, Otabek es alérgico a los gatos.   ̖-✨🔹Parte del taller online de Fanfic 2020 de No Olvidar.✨🔹
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. I: Si algo va mal, puede ponerse peor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuri On Ice!!! pertenece a sus respectivos autores, su trama y sus personajes son propiedad suya, yo solo poseo este intento de fanfic.
> 
> Esto pretende ser un fanfic AU (Universo Alterno) OtaYuri (Otabek Altin x Yuri Plisetsky). En este Yuri es, al igual que en el canon, un patinador artístico profesional, pero Otabek aquí no es un patinador profesional. La historia transcurre dos años en el futuro, tomando como referencia la historia original.
> 
> En fin, esto será puro romance y comedia boba.
> 
> → Pido de antemano una enorme disculpa por los errores en este fic... estaré corrigiendo y editando los capítulos sobre la marcha... Sigo aprendiendo, por favor, si tienes alguna recomendación o crítica constructiva, siempre serán bienvenidas y apreciadas (mientras sean con respeto). Daré mi mayor esfuerzo. ←
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Y mil gracias a las bellas personitas del Taller de Fanfic Online 2020 organizado por No Olvidar. 
> 
> Actualizaciones todos los lunes uwu.

🌸

Aquel parecía ser uno de esos días en los que, hiciera lo que hiciera, todo parecía estar en su contra.

Otabek Altin cometió el gravísimo error de irse a dormir el día anterior sin verificar que su teléfono estuviera cargándose correctamente y, sin esperar que aquel aparato fuera a traicionarle al día siguiente, fue a dormirse como quien no teme que una tragedia pudiera pasar. Bobo, si hubiera sido más precavido no habría vivido uno de los peores días en su vida.

O tal vez sí, quién sabe.

En fin, aquella mañana de lunes el sol parecía no querer salir en San Petersburgo, haciendo que el día estuviera frío afuera, pero acogedor para aquellos afortunados que podían quedarse en sus camas y dormir un par de horas más entre tibias mantas. Sin embargo, Otabek no estaba destinado a ser uno de aquellos afortunados; no cuando su lugar de trabajo era una pista de hielo y su turno, se suponía, había comenzado algo así como veinte minutos antes.

Y él, entre tibias mantas, estaba mientras tanto en el quinto sueño.

Por suerte (o desgracia, quién sabe), la vecina del piso de arriba, al salir a ver sus plantas en el balcón, había tirado por accidente una de sus macetas, originando así un escándalo que no combinaba para nada con aquel lunes con sabor a domingo. Otabek se despertó por el estruendo, molesto al principio por ser arrancado de los brazos de Morfeo. Entonces recuperó claridad mental y entendió que, a pesar de que el sol estuviera perezoso, el día había empezado sin él.

Y entró en pánico. No sabía a ciencia cierta la hora, pero por el bullicio afuera seguramente ya era tarde. Muy tarde.

Realizó su rutina matutina en un tiempo récord: tomó una ducha rápida, lavó sus dientes casi violentamente, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y sacó las llaves de su motocicleta rápidamente de su cajón de las llaves. Olvidó su casco y su celular, que estaba muy, muy muerto.

Entonces, cuando quiso arrancar lo más rápido posible, su motocicleta no quiso cooperar con él. Lo intentó un par de veces más y nada. Otabek se contuvo de patear a aquel cacharro negro por el simple cariño que le tenía, pero poco le faltó para hacerlo. Además, eso le haría perder más tiempo, del cual ya no tenía.

Si hubiera sido un poco más inteligente, o si tal vez hubiera estado un poco más despierto, tal vez habría contemplado la posibilidad de quedarse en casa, fingir estar enfermo o poner cualquier otra excusa. O incluso hubiera tomado un taxi antes de tener que perder más tiempo la interminable espera para abordar el transporte público. Para su mala suerte, no lo pensó antes de que ya estuviera en camino. 

Para sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo, se dijo que así perdía menos tiempo, que, para ser justos, pudo haber sido cierto si es que no hubiera habido un choque automovilístico que obligaba a los autos a cambiar su ruta habitual. El autobús en el que iba dio vuelta una calle antes y lo dejó bajar hasta el Aleskandrovsky Sad, un par de calles en la dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía. 

De mala gana, bajó del autobús hasta que el conductor lo dejó hacerlo y decidió comenzar a correr para evitar a perder más tiempo.

La pista de patinaje «Yu-topia II» estaba a un par de minutos caminando desde aquel parque al que dio a parar, entre la calle Turda y New Holland, así que, si todo iba bien, estaría en su trabajo en poco tiempo.

Claro, si es que los incidentes no hubieran estado persiguiéndolo. 

Al correr por aquellas calles llenas de turistas, estuvo a punto de estamparse con algunas personas un par de veces, pero no le dio importancia. Hasta que, de hecho, sí se estampó con alguien. 

Al principio no pudo verle bien, y él creyó que era solo una chica que iba con la misma prisa que él: su cabello rubio estaba escondido debajo del gorro de su chaqueta con estampado de _animal print_ , y entre sus brazos iba sosteniendo celosamente una bola de pelos, que salió disparada fuera de su protección en cuanto ambos cayeron contra la acera cuando chocaron.

Otabek se sentó para poder ver bien a la persona con la que había chocado, pero ésta estaba dándole la espalda, buscando lo que fuera que haya sido lo que había tendido resguardado de la leve lluvia entre su pecho y la chaqueta. —¡Lo siento mucho! —dijo para llamar la atención de la otra persona, quien se giró para verlo con una expresión completa de rabia, fulminándolo con la mirada.

La _chica_ resultó ser un adolescente de cabello largo y bonitos ojos verdes. Otabek sintió un escalofrío al ver esos ojos: claramente los reconocía. Era Yuri Plisetsky, un chico al que había conocido siete años atrás en un campamento de verano de ballet. Eran aquellos inconfundibles «ojos de soldado». Pronto, Yuri comenzó a hacer más que solo mirarlo con ganas de asesinarlo, —¡Tus disculpas no me sirven! ¡Mi gato se escapó por tu culpa!

La mente de Otabek salió de su _shock_ inicial y comenzó a conectar cabos; lo que había visto escapar era un gato. Y había huido. Él intentó buscar con la mirada al animal, pero no pudo verlo, solo sabía que había corrido rumbo al parque por el que había pasado él mismo hace tan solo segundos, y cuando quiso decir algo más, Yuri ya se había puesto en marcha y estaba corriendo en la dirección en la que había escapado el felino.

Supuso que ya había armado un alboroto por demasiado tiempo, así que decidió ponerse de pie y comenzar a correr rumbo al trabajo nuevamente, tratando de ignorar ese desafortunado encuentro y el hecho de que estaba comenzando a llover con más intensidad.

🌸

Era de esperarse que, al haber llegado con más de media hora de retraso, sus alumnos de la clase de hockey del horario de once a una estuvieran aprovechando su tiempo en la pista y hubieran armado un partido improvisado bajo la supervisión de JJ, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que, milagrosamente, había llegado antes de su turno aquel lunes.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de disculparse con sus alumnos cuando JJ ya estaba acosándolo con mil preguntas, que él tuvo que contestar una a una. Mientras tanto, su mente no podía de dejar de darle vueltas al encuentro tan desafortunado que tuvo antes, ni tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse si Yuri estaba bien, si se había lastimado cuando ambos cayeron contra la acera, si ya habría encontrado al gato o si estaría mojándose por la lluvia. 

Maldijo su idiotez una y otra vez en el transcurso del día, a lo largo de las otras dos clases que tuvo que impartir. 

Más tarde, cuando el reloj marcó las cinco, había llegado su hora de salir. Suspiró con cansancio, odiando a aquel horrible día de otoño. Intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo, diciéndose que pronto estaría de vuelta en su casa, y que « _el día no podía ponerse peor de lo que había empezado_ ». Planeó irse a dormir tan pronto llegara a su casa, para terminar con ese día de una vez por todas.

Aunque, ya estaba bastante claro, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Estaba quitándose los patines cuando escuchó la cantarina voz de Victor Nikiforov llamando a todos sus empleados para una reunión de emergencia. Y él de verdad que no estaba de ánimos para una reunión en ese momento, pero no es como si hubiera podido hacer mucho al respecto. Abandonó la banca, dejando sus zapatos sobre esta, esperándolo. 

La media docena de instructores que conformaban todo el personal de aquella pista de patinaje ya estaban alrededor de Nikiforov y su pareja, Yuuri Katsuki. Junto a ellos, Otabek pudo ver a alguien dándole la espalda, y esta persona vestía una chaqueta de _animal print_ visiblemente mojada. 

Él se quedó de piedra. Victor, al ver que había detenido sus pasos a media pista de hielo, le gritó: —¡Otabek, acércate! —, Para llamar su atención, y continuó diciendo, —quiero que conozcan a Yurio, él estará entrenando conmigo los próximos meses. Por favor, sean buenos con él.

Yuri se giró para verlos a todos y, en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Otabek, corrió furiosamente hacia él, reconociéndolo al instante después del incidente de horas antes. 

Estando frente a frente, Yuri era un par de centímetros más alto que él, pero sin duda Otabek se veía más imponente. O lo haría, si no fuera porque Yuri de verdad se veía con ganas de querer asesinarlo, y eso era, honestamente, muy aterrador. Lo tomó con ambos puños de la camisa y gritó furiosamente —, ¡tú eres el imbécil de la mañana!

Pronto, todos los presentes estaban intentando prevenir un homicidio, Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov estaban intentando alejar al chico rubio de Otabek. —¿Qué pasa contigo, Yuri? —demandó saber Katsuki.

Yuri no soltó su agarre de la camisa de Otabek, quien parecía perdido una vez más al ver esos ojos verdes que estaban enrojecidos, no sabía si de rabia o porque tal vez había llorado. Tal vez ambos. Cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos hubiera dicho que se veían muy atemorizantes. 

—¡Éste es el _idiota_ por el que Potya está perdido —dijo, haciendo énfasis en el insulto. Bueno, sí, tal vez lo merecía.

Yuuri tomó al chico de las muñecas y logró que soltara a Otabek. 

JJ iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico, en el momento que creyó que las cosas se habían calmado, (comentario que él creía muy chistoso, pero definitivamente arruinaría aún más la situación). No obstante, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Yuri ya estaba dirigiendo velozmente un puño cerrado contra la nariz de Otabek.

Él solo pudo cerrar los ojos, preparándose para el golpe inminente.

Pobre Otabek, que no estaba consciente de que « _si algo va mal, puede ponerse peor_ » _._


	2. II: Enmendando errores.

Otabek estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento sentiría a los delicados huesos de su nariz ceder contra el puño que se aproximaba rápidamente a él. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa, cerró los ojos, preparado para sentir el impacto.

Impacto que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos tímidamente, encontrándose con Victor sosteniendo las muñecas de Yuri y a Katsuki abrazándolo de la cintura, que lo alejaba lo más posible de Otabek, soportando las patadas y la rabieta del adolescente.

—¡No creas que te vas a salir tan fácil de esto, maldito! —Las patadas al aire eran violentas, Otabek solo pudo tragar saliva, agradecido con el japonés por evitar que éstas se estrellaran directamente contra su cuerpo. Él ciertamente no hubiera luchado por defenderse, estando hipnotizado por esos ojos.

Al ver que Yuuri hizo una mueca de dolor ante los golpes de Yuri, Victor no resistió más y gritó severamente —¡Es suficiente! —, Dejándolos a todos estáticos. ¿Quién diría que alguien como él podía sonar tan autoritario?

Yuri, quien ya no estaba pataleando ni forcejeando con el japonés, le gritó a Victor —: ¡Potya está perdido por su culpa!

Victor no se veía contento por la escena que estaban causando, y simplemente le dijo con el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes, pero sin gritar —, ya te dije que lo buscaremos.

Y ahí estaban, en medio de una guerra de miradas. Otabek carraspeó un poco, interrumpiendo aquella lucha con un —: yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

Entonces, aquel ceño fruncido estaba de nuevo sobre él, como queriendo desaparecer su existencia con la simple mirada.

Yuuri, quien estaba harto de ese encuentro, decidió ponerle fin. —¡Excelente! Gracias, Otabek; así encontraremos más rápido a Potya —, dijo con una sonrisa amable. —Por favor, si algunos de ustedes lo llega a ver, no duden en decirnos. Su nombre es Puma Tiger Scorpion, pero responde al nombre de Potya; es un gato del bosque de Siberia, de color crema con café oscuro. Tiene los ojos azules y es bastante peludo. Se perdió cerca del Aleksandrovsky Sad cerca de las once del día de hoy.

Y dicho esto, al ambiente pareció aligerarse un par de toneladas.

Victor los despidió a todos y le indicó a su pareja que se llevara a su aprendiz para poder hablar con Otabek de forma civilizada.

Mientras él se ponía sus zapatos de nueva cuenta, Nikiforov le pidió que fuera a buscar a Potya, si es que tenía tiempo libre, y que, en el caso de encontrarlo, le llamara inmediatamente.

Y bueno, tal vez fuera mejor así, cada quién por su parte, por separado, tenían más probabilidades de encontrar al gato, aunque no es lo que tenía en mente cuando se ofreció a ayudar.

Más bien, su idea era la de redimirse con su _crush_ de la adolescencia; pero aquello también funcionaba.

Así que los planes de Otabek cambiaron una vez más.

Caminó con cuidado por las calles que horas antes había recorrido tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, buscando con la mirada a aquella bola de pelos que vio de reojo en un principio. «Es color crema con café oscuro», se repetía una y otra vez, intentando concentrarse lo más posible para encontrar al animal aquella misma tarde.

La pista de hielo «Yu-topia II» se ubicaba sobre la calle Turda, casi llegando a la esquina con la calle Konnogvardeyskimy; y siguiendo el camino de aquella calle, podía llegar hasta el Hermitage. Sin duda era un lugar muy desafortunado para perder a un gato, pues las áreas verdes se extendían por manzanas y manzanas, lo cual dificultaría aún más encontrarlo.

Otabek no paró hasta no haber recorrido los alrededores del Palacio Nikolaievsky, pasar por todo el Aleksandrovsky Sad y llegar hasta el Hermitage.

Cuando llegó ahí, se sintió tonto por haber creído por un momento que encontraría al gato tan pronto. Era enorme, ¡podría estar por cualquier lado! Había cientos de árboles donde podría esconderse fácilmente, camuflajeándose mejor en esta época del año, cuando las hojas perdían su color verdoso y comenzaban a oscurecerse y ponerse amarillas.

Y menos hubiera podido verlo, pues estaba oscureciendo.

Entonces empezó a preocuparse de verdad: aunque ya no llovía, el otoño acortaba los días y hacía a las noches cada vez más frías, ¿qué si el pequeño animal se congelaba hasta su muerte? Katsuki había dicho que era un gato del bosque de Siberia, «seguramente resistiría las bajas temperaturas», le decía la parte racional de su cerebro, intentando convencerle de que los gatos son seres sumamente inteligentes y que Potya encontraría un refugio a tiempo...

Estuvo en un debate entre decirse que el gato iba a estar bien y pensando los peores escenarios posibles, hasta que se encontró frente a frente con Victor, acompañado por Yuuri. Solo ellos dos. No sabía si estar decepcionado o aliviado.

—Otabek, ¿sigues aquí? —le preguntó Victor, sorprendido al verlo. Otabek quiso rodar los ojos por la obviedad de la situación. No dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros, y su jefe continuó hablando —: ¿Todavía no hay noticias de él? ¡Ahhh!, Es una tragedia, de verdad. Ellos acaban de mudarse ayer.

A veces Victor no tenía tacto al decir las cosas, y seguramente en ese momento el filtro en su cerebro no funcionaba adecuadamente y no le dejó pensar en que podía hacerlo sentir terrible por ese simple comentario. Por suerte, Yuuri sí era observador, y después de reñirle con una mirada severa, le sonrió a Otabek, como para intentar calmarlo. —No te preocupes, pronto lo encontraremos.

Otabek no era del tipo de personas que van sonriendo por ahí, pero lo hizo como respuesta a Yuuri, quien tan dulcemente intentaba consolarlo. Fue su forma de decirle «gracias».

Victor, quien de pronto se sentía fuera de escena, carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de ambos, y luego dijo —: bueno, ya es tarde, ¿por qué no vas a tu casa? Ya está bastante oscuro. No creo que avancemos gran cosa por hoy.

Yuuri asintió, de acuerdo con su pareja. —Sí, será mejor seguir buscando mañana —. Y luego añadió —: Gracias por tu ayuda.

Él de verdad no quería irse a acostar con la sensación de saber que el pobre Puma Tiger Scorpion estaba perdido por su culpa, en una ciudad nueva, pero tal vez tenían razón: estaba bastante oscuro y él no era alguien conocido para el gato, así que probablemente no saldría de su escondite si es que él le llamara por su nombre.

Así que, intentando abstenerse de preguntar por Yuri, de despidió de sus jefes y se dirigió, por fin, a su casa.

🌸

El camino de vuelta a casa fue bastante tranquilo. Aterradoramente tranquilo considerando aquel día infernal. Y, aunque temiendo que otra cosa fuera a pasar, llegó a su departamento sano y salvo. Como cualquier día común.

Así que pretendió que lo era en un principio: solo un día común en el que había tomado el transporte público para ir a trabajar, después perdió un día de clases con un grupo del cual él era responsable, y finalmente fue a dar un paseo por el parque para buscar al gato de un chico que tenía siete años sin ver... Y que seguramente lo odiaba por eso.

Sí, claramente aquel no era un día común, por mucho que lo pareciera. Sería tonto pretender que lo era.

Sabía que iba a resultarle inútil no querer pensar en todo lo ocurrido aquel horrible día, así que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ocupar su mente resolviendo los asuntos que dejó pendientes: puso a cargar correctamente su teléfono, limpió el desastre de ropa que hizo aquella mañana, y fue a revisar su motocicleta.

Al ser aficionado a las motocicletas, con el tiempo había un par de cosas de mecánica y conocía cómo solucionar los problemas que presentaba la suya de vez en cuando, así que no tardó más de una hora antes de que ya estuviera como nueva, lista para el día siguiente.

Rezaba para que así fuera. Por su salud mental.

Definitivamente no podría soportar otro día así de imposiblemente complicado.

Más tarde, cenó lo primero que encontró en su cocina; se duchó y se fue a dormir.

Excepto que no podía.

Cada que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba un par de ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Ojos de gato que lentamente se cerraban, agotados, tristes. Y aquel gato caía congelado en las calles de San Petersburgo.

De verdad que intentó sacarlo de su mente, pero la culpa era mucha.

Estuvo con ese horrible sentimiento hasta que el sueño le ganó y pudo conciliar un sueño turbulento, plagado de pesadillas.

🌸

_La primera vez que lo vio fue en medio de una de las clases de ballet a las que asistió cuando era niño. Tenía catorce y, como la gran mayoría de los niños de su edad, odiaba el ballet, y sobre todo si se trataba de tener que bailar en clases, ya que no podía moverse con la agilidad requerida, no era flexible y preferiría estar haciendo otras cosas, incluso tarea._

_Además, el ballet era más cansado que cualquier otro deporte que hubiera practicado a su corta edad, y no entendía por qué había hombres a los que les gustaba hacerlo._

_De haber tenido opción se hubiera inscrito al club de fútbol, o de béisbol, incluso natación; pero su mamá no se lo permitió, ya que, si su hermana menor quería ir a un campamento de verano en Moscú ¿por qué no dejar que ambos se inscribieran? Además, «el ballet te hará más delicado con las chicas »le decía su papá cada que intentaba quejarse._

_Y estaba ahí, en medio de un grupo diminuto de chicos de más o menos su edad, deseando que un asteroide aterrizara sobre ese instituto._

_Se sentía desanimado y hasta hastiado por estar ahí. Por lo menos las primeras semanas._

_A diario contaba los segundos de clase hasta que, casi por arte de magia, apareció una motivación poderosa para perderse en el tiempo: en la puerta que daba al salón de baile se encontraba una preciosa niña que se veía agitada. —Lamento la tardanza, maestra —, dijo con simpleza, pero casi sin aliento._

_La aterradora maestra Lilia Baranovskaya le miró como si fuera cualquier cosa trivial en el mundo y le dijo_ — _: ¿Vas a estar ahí todo el día, Yuri? —Al ver que no se movía de la entrada._

_Otabek le observó fijamente durante unos minutos, como si fuera una visión que en cualquier momento desaparecería._

_Poco después, Otabek cayó en cuenta de que su clase era una clase masculina y que la pequeña niña era, en realidad, un chico temperamental, que bailaba con la misma gracia que su experimentada instructora, quien lo había invitado para que les diera una demostración a los chicos de la clase de Otabek de que «hasta alguien tan pequeño como Yuri podía lograr pasos agraciados sin esfuerzo»._

_Y así fue como las clases de ballet dejaron de ser tan horribles para Otabek Altin._

_Como por una semana._

_Para su mala suerte, el campamento había llegado a su fin antes de que él pudiera atreverse a siquiera saludar a aquel chiquillo de once años que tenía los ojos de un soldado._

_Y, por siete años, no supo nada más de aquel chico hermoso de la clase de ballet._

🌸

Cuando despertó, aún faltaban un par de horas para que su alarma sonara. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera estado enojado por interrumpir su sueño y se hubiera acostado nuevamente, pero en aquel momento en su mente estaba la fuerte determinación de hallar la mejor manera para localizar al gato perdido.

Buscó en internet cuáles serían las mejores opciones, de entre las cuales optó por la de hacer volantes. Más tarde, ya estaba usando su computadora para hacer un formato adecuado, y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo muy importante: una fotografía.

Entonces se le ocurrió pedirle una a Victor, él seguramente podría conseguírsela.

A pesar de ser temprano, Nikiforov le contestó rápidamente, enviándole una foto de Yuri abrazando al pequeño Puma Tiger Scorpion, adjunta a un mensaje felicitándolo por tan brillante idea.

Algo en el pecho de Otabek se sintió pesado, y en su estómago parecía haber una docena de mariposas revoloteando al ver la sonrisa de Yuri, acariciando al gato con amor y devoción. Se veía tan feliz.

Y él lo había hecho enojar. Probablemente estaría también triste al estar preocupado por aquel felino; si él lo había estado, que ni siquiera lo conocía, no podía imaginarse cómo estaría Yuri de desconsolado.

Por un error tonto.

Chocó la palma de su mano contra su cara, en reprimenda hacía si mismo por su descuido. Y se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento era el encontrar a Potya.

Imprimió cien volantes, agotando a su impresora como nunca antes.

Salió de su casa un par de horas antes de tener que ir a trabajar, sin su motocicleta, para recorrer las calles de San Petersburgo y pegar volantes por dondequiera que pudiera.

Más tarde, agotado, ya solo le quedaban por pegar un poco más de una docena cerca del Hermitage; fue que escuchó a un par de turistas que pasaban cerca de él:

—Te digo que la mejor forma de ver todo San Petersburgo es desde la Columnata de la catedral de San Isaac —dijo un hombre mayor a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

La mujer giró los ojos, como harta de las explicaciones de aquel hombre —. ¡Ya me lo dijiste varias veces! Lo que no entiendo es por qué son tan importantes los binoculares…

El hombre la miró confundido —, ¡Es obvio que para ver todo con más detalle, querida! No estamos en San Petersburgo a diario, no podemos perdernos ningún detalle…

La pareja siguió discutiendo, y se alejaron de Otabek, siguiendo su propio camino. Lo que no supieron es que le habían dado una brillante idea a aquel desesperado chico: compraría un par de binoculares y encontraría al pequeño Potya aquel mismo día, aunque tuviera que recorrer toda la ciudad detalle a detalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Gracias por leer hasta acá y acompañarme en esta nueva aventura.
> 
> Estoy intentando dar lo mejor de mí en esta pequeña historia, por lo que aún sigo en proceso de corrección del texto... Por ahora me estoy concentrando más en la construcción del mundo y en viajar a San Petersburgo por medio de google maps (de verdad espero no equivocarme mucho al describir Rusia uwu ).
> 
> Tengo curiosidad, ¿se les hace tediosa la parte de las descripciones de los lugares? ¿Me recomiendan hacer algo al respecto?
> 
> ¡En fin! Gracias por su paciencia con todos los errores de dedo y de redacción (sobre todo con los tiempos verbales, lo sé, siempre me cuesta mucho trabajo identificar ese tipo de errores :c ), y de nuevo, mil gracias al taller de fanfic por todas sus retroalimentaciones, las aprecio un montón; ♡ me ayudan a crecer en este proceso de querer ser escritora ✨


	3. III: Mentiras piadosas (Parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Actualización de lunes, hurra!

Otabek llegó a Yu-topia II justo a tiempo para su primera clase del día. El itinerario de los martes y jueves era más ligero que el de los lunes y miércoles, pues éste consistía en un horario de una a tres, con una sola clase; así que, cuando terminó su turno, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Victor, a Yuuri y a un par de bonitos ojos verdes que lo habían cautivado desde hace mucho tiempo; les contaría lo que había hecho aquella mañana y les propondría salir a buscar a Potya de nuevo.

Se dirigió a los vestidores para dejar los patines y el equipo de protección de hockey, fue entonces cuando su jefe lo encontró y lo llamó animadamente: —¡Beka! ¿Cómo ha ido lo de los carteles? —Después lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, en las bancas que estaban en los vestidores.

Otabek aceptó su invitación y se sentó a su lado. Le platicó lo que había hecho en la mañana: imprimir los volantes, ir a pegarlos por todos los alrededores que parecían ser lugares donde probablemente pudo haber pasado Potya, y la idea de los binoculares.

—Me alegra mucho ver que se te hayan ocurrido tantas ideas. La verdad es que Yuri ha estado muy triste y preocupado. Con suerte, con tu ayuda podamos encontrarlo pronto —. Altin sintió un poco de culpa, sabía que Victor estaba intentando animarlo, pero dentro de él seguía estando una voz que le repetía una y otra vez que no estarían en esa situación si no fuera por su estupidez y que, por tanto, no debían agradecerle por nada de lo que estuviera haciendo para remediar algo que él ocasionó en primer lugar. Sabía que Yuri no estaría así de no ser por él... De pronto, una mano en su hombro lo sacó de esa marea de pensamientos de culpa y reproche. —No tienes que preocuparte, de verdad. Los accidentes pasan. No es tu culpa.

Con el ceño fruncido asintió con la cabeza. Si bien, el estar al tanto de que sí, pudo pasarle a cualquiera, no hacía que dejara de sentirse como una basura; también decidió no preocupar más a su jefe, que intentaba consolarlo. Mucho tendría ya con estar intentando calmar a Yuri. —No voy a descansar hasta encontrarlo —dijo.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —le respondió una voz que no era la de Nikiforov. Una voz que estaba ronca, que sonaba como la amenaza de un animal herido. —No importa lo que diga éste anciano, Potya está perdido por tu culpa.

Victor no se inmutó ante la furiosa presencia de Yuri. Antes de que Yuri pudiera seguir con su descarga de ira, él decidió calmar las aguas y abogar por el kazajo. —¡Yuri! Justo estaba felicitando a Otabek por su fabulosa idea de pegar volantes. Ya ha repartido un centenar por toda la zona, e incluso ha comprado unos binoculares para buscar a Potya por todo San Petersburgo. ¿No es magnífico?

Si las miradas pudieran matar, en aquel momento hubieran estado presenciando un homicidio en Yu-topia II. Para suerte de Otabek, las intenciones asesinas de Yuri no derivaron en actos. Aún. —¡Pues muchas gracias, por solucionar algo que tú causaste en primer lugar! —le gritó Yuri sarcásticamente, no perdiendo la oportunidad de desquitarse con él.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué te costaba ser agradecido, Yuri? —contestó Victor, ignorando el sarcasmo con tal de aligerar esa tensión que amenazaba con dejarlo calvo del estrés. —Y ya que estás de buen humor, justo estaba por decirle a Otabek que sería mejor si tú fueras con él a buscar a Potya, con los binoculares y todo eso, a la columnata de la Catedral de San Isaac. Después de todo es tu gato.

Si antes había pensado Otabek que aquella ira en los ojos de Yuri no podía aumentar, estaba muy equivocado. Habrían sido dos cadáveres los que hubieran tenido que sacar de aquella pista de hielo si no corrieran con tanta suerte. —No es necesario, de verdad... —intentó decir Otabek, pero Victor lo interrumpió.

—¡Claro que lo es! ¿Cómo se supone que vas a reconocer a Potya si lo encuentras? Y aunque lo reconocieras, no es probable que te dejara atraparlo, después de todo eres un extraño para él.

Bueno, tenía un punto. Lo que Otabek no sabía era qué es lo que intentaba lograr con juntarlos... probablemente que Yuri asesinara a Otabek y así tener un instructor de hockey menos. A menos hockey en Yu-topia II, más patinaje artístico. Sí, probablemente esa era la razón.

—Ya les dije a ti y al cerdo esto miles de veces, yo puedo ir yo solo.

Victor sonrió de lado, como burlándose del chico. —No es posible, Yurio querido. ¿Y si te pierdes? Además, tú mismo lo dijiste, él lo perdió, él tiene que ayudarte a encontrarlo.

Antes de salir por la puerta de los vestidores, Yuri frunció el ceño en una cara de desprecio absoluto por los dos hombres que ahí se encontraban, y salió furioso del lugar. Victor le dijo a Otabek que fuera con él, que de igual manera el entrenamiento de aquel día hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Otabek corrió hasta alcanzar a Yuri, que ya estaba dejando la pista de hielo sin él. Cuando al fin pudo estar caminando a su lado, el rubio giró los ojos, molesto, y caminó más rápido rumbo al Aleksandrovsky Sad.

—¿Dónde queda la catedral que le mencionaste al _viejo_ aquel? —preguntó Yuri de pronto, un par de calles después.

Otabek estaba consciente de que en su tono de voz seguía habiendo hostilidad, pero aun así algo dentro de su pecho se revolvió al estar hablando con él sin la sensación de que corría peligro. —A unas calles más, hasta aquel punto —señaló con la mano a la cúpula dorada de la Catedral de San Isaac, que, de tan alta, podía verse a la distancia. Yuri dejó salir un suspiro cansado, pero apresuró el paso. Otabek comenzó a trotar de nueva cuenta para alcanzar al chico; cuando lo logró, preguntó tímidamente y casi sin voz: —¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con Victor?

Yuri volvió a hacer eso de girar los ojos con fastidio. —¡Quién no! Hablaban muy alto. Todo el mundo se enteró de que ese viejo estaba complacido por oírte —. Otabek sintió su cara ruborizarse un poco; estaba seguro de que JJ no dejaría de molestarlo al respecto si es que Yuri estaba en lo correcto.

Aún no terminaban de recorrer el parque donde Puma Tiger Scorpion se había separado de su dueño, cuando Yuri ya estaba quejándose de nuevo. —¿Tenemos que caminar tanto? Es molesto.

Otabek escucharía al chico decir cosas aún más banales que esa y aun así le prestaría toda la atención del mundo. —No traje mi motocicleta —contestó.

Por primera vez en el camino, Yuri se giró para mirar a Otabek. Sus bonitos ojos verdes parecían comunicar una especie de emoción o sorpresa contenida, pero rápidamente volvió a fruncir el ceño, quizás gracias a la expresión aún más sorprendida del kazajo. —Como si fuera a subirme a esa cosa —masculló. Después agregó: —Ayer no tenías una motocicleta contigo.

Efectivamente, porque si su motocicleta no hubiera fallado aquella mañana de lunes, no estarían en semejante odisea de buscar a un pequeño gato en medio de una gran ciudad.

No dispuesto a dejar morir la conversación, Otabek contestó: —No, ayer no la tenía conmigo. Se averió cuando llegué a casa el domingo, y se me hizo tarde, así que no pude arreglarla.

Quizás esperaba a que Yuri le preguntara la razón por la cual salió el domingo, y tal vez él pudo haberle dicho que era DJ los fines de semana, entonces, tal vez, la conversación se volcaría en hablar acerca de los gustos musicales de ambos; pero, por su puesto, eso no sucedió.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la Catedral de San Isaac, pagaron por entradas para pasar a la Columnata, y una vez adentro, se abrieron paso entre los turistas para llegar hasta arriba. Entre los estrechos pasillos y las escaleras que se extendían metros y metros arriba, parecía que el tiempo se les iba como agua entre los dedos.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y se encontraban un poco mareados por la gigantesca escalera de forma de caracol que tuvieron que subir para llegar hasta ahí, pero una vez arriba casi perdieron el aliento definitivamente al presenciar toda la belleza de San Petersburgo. Yuri se acercó al borde del balcón para ver con más atención la ciudad. Sin duda podía verse mucho más desde arriba. —No está mal —dijo casi desinteresadamente, cuando, en realidad, estaba más que asombrado por el bello escenario que se presentaba ante él.

Y Otabek estaba más que asombrado por la belleza de Yuri, debajo de la tenue luz de un atardecer de otoño, intentando contener el brillo en sus bonitos ojos verdes. Miró a Yuri girarse hacia él y hablarle.

—¿No escuchaste? —dijo de nuevo el chico, sacando a Otabek de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo reaccionar. Al ver que, en efecto, no lo había escuchado, repitió: —dámelos. Los binoculares.

El kazajo reaccionó y buscó dichos binoculares en la bolsa de su pantalón. Al dárselos, Yuri los miró con un cierto repelús; eran pequeños (casi del tamaño del largo de la palma de una mano), de color amarillo fosforescente. Fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir en la tienda de recuerdos, para ser honestos.

Yuri pronto los tomó y se puso a buscar con la mirada, Otabek lo esperó, y un par de minutos después, Yuri indicó: —vamos a darle la vuelta.

Otabek asintió y lo acompañó a caminar alrededor de aquella columnata, sólo para tener otro ángulo de la ciudad. Fue entonces que pudieron ver un área con prismáticos fijos; Otabek se sintió bastante tonto en ese momento, pero para excusa suya, el traer sus propios binoculares los dejaba ver desde más ángulos, además, nunca había estado ahí por su propia voluntad, así que no tenía forma de saber que no eran del todo indispensables esos binoculares.

Yuri lo miró como con una especie de burla, y le dijo —Esta fue una idea un tanto ridícula — A la vez que sacudía los binoculares frente a él.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, resignado. —Fue una medida desesperada. Escuché a un par de turistas hablar acerca de ver la ciudad con más detalle hace un rato. Además, creo que sería buena idea tener movilidad a la hora de buscar a Potya.

Yuri decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su búsqueda implacable. Pasó así un par de minutos, intentando no perderse detalle alguno de los árboles y las áreas verdes cercanas a la catedral; hasta que finalmente se rindió un poco. —No veo nada —, comentó, hastiado.

Otabek, que estaba un tanto aburrido, le dijo —déjame intentar —. Yuri le pasó los binoculares con fastidio. Si bien, la vista no era la mejor con unos binoculares tan pequeños, era mucho mejor a simplemente ver la ciudad sin nada. Después de buscar en vano por un tiempo, Otabek sintió que le hacía falta volver a escuchar la voz de Yuri. —A decir verdad casi no pude verlo, así que no lo reconocería tampoco —, dijo, en un intento de continuar una conversación decente con él.

Yuri, a sus espaldas, le contestó: —Pfft. No es algo del otro mundo. Potya es un gato del bosque de Siberia, color crema, con la cara café oscura. Peludo —. Otabek sintió cómo se acomodaba sobre el barandal del mirador. —Seguro ya lo viste en la foto que me pidió el cerdo.

En respuesta, asintió con la cabeza. ¡Claro que lo había visto! Intentó memorizar cada aspecto específico del pequeño felino, por supuesto, después de ver con detalle a su dueño.

—¿Te gustan los gatos? —preguntó de la nada. Tal vez Yuri también empezaba a aburrirse.

—Supongo que sí —contestó. En teoría no era mentira. Es decir, sí, tenía una severa alergia a los gatos, que ocasionaba que se le cerrara la garganta y los ojos le lagrimearan como si estuviera llorando la muerte de alguien amado; pero esa definitivamente no era una razón válida para decir que no le gustaran. Si bien les tenía cierto pavor cuando alguno se le acercaba, sabía cómo admirar su elegancia y belleza a la distancia. —¿Tienes mucho tiempo con Potya? —preguntó, intentando disfrazar su interés con una voz seria.

Yuri dio un suspiro audible antes de decidirse a contestar. —Mi abuelo me lo regaló —, mencionó con voz suave. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba sin ironías, ira o sarcasmo. —Dijo que sería mejor si lo traía a San Petersburgo conmigo porque en Moscú me extrañaría mucho. Aunque quizás hubiera sido mejor si se quedaba allá...

Otra punzada de culpa atravesó el pecho de Otabek. Tenía que encontrar a Potya aquel mismo día, porque si no, tal vez no sobreviviría a tanto remordimiento. —Lo siento. De verdad —le dijo. Dejó los binoculares de lado, quería ver que Yuri aceptaba sus disculpas.

El rubio esquivó su mirada, y se concentró de nuevo en el panorama de la ciudad frente a él. —Sólo necesito encontrarlo...

Otabek le pasó los binoculares, y esperó a que él buscara por todos los rincones visibles desde aquellas alturas.

—Nada —. Yuri le pasó los binoculares a Otabek de nuevo, luego se llevó ambas manos al rostro, para ocultar su expresión de profunda preocupación de Otabek.

Él iba a decir algo para intentar reconfortarlo, pero entonces una voz por los altavoces del lugar les indicaba a los presentes que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde y que era necesario que empezaran a retirarse, pues cerrarían pronto.

—Tenemos que irnos ya —repitió Otabek.

Yuri quitó las manos de su cara, y luego frunció el ceño, molesto y decepcionado a la vez. —Sabía que ésta era una idea estúpida.

El ver esa expresión en el rostro de Yuri hizo que Otabek se sintiera molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que Potya no apareciera por ningún lado? Se estaba quedando sin ideas...

—¿No vienes? —le preguntó Yuri mientras le daba la espalda, caminando resignadamente a las escaleras para abandonar aquel lugar y la idea de que funcionaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización después de mil años, wooo.
> 
> ¡Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza! Juro que he estado muy ocupada con mis prácticas profesionales, pero ya he organizado un poco más el rumbo de ésta historia y ahora sí ya intentaré actualizar los lunes sin falta y darme tiempo para escribir.
> 
> Voy a reesstructurar un poco más la historia, por lo cual probablemente haga algunos cambios menores en los primeros capítulos antes de la próxima actualización, de verdad me disculpo por eso. 
> 
> Mil gracias por su paciencia ✨
> 
> En cuanto a la historia, no se preocupen, ya pronto encontrarán a Potya :3 esperen un poco más ♡ él está bien... incluso estoy planeando escribir un extra de dónde es que se metió ese gato travieso XD planeo ponerle un amiguito gato (perdón por el spoiler), pero aún no defino cómo quiero que se vea, ¿recomendaciones?
> 
> Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos el próximo lunes ✨ gracias por leer. ♡


	4. III: Mentiras piadosas (Parte II)

🌸

Al salir de la catedral, Otabek no pudo pensar en qué más hablar con Yuri, así que no dijo nada y lo acompañó en silencio todo el camino hasta Yu-topia II. Por su parte, Yuri aún iba buscando con la mirada a su gato por todos los rincones posibles, aun sabiendo que probablemente no serviría de nada. Otabek hizo lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la pista de patinaje ya estaba oscureciendo, y el frío otoñal hacía lo suyo en el lugar. Otabek siguió a Yuri adentro de la pista, que estaba prácticamente vacía aquel martes por la tarde; y lo siguió hasta los vestidores. El rubio sacó de uno de los casilleros una sudadera azul marino, después lo cerró y miró a Otabek, quien seguía de pie en la puerta, esperando a que Yuri le permitiera hablar.

Aunque Yuri no lo miraba precisamente a él, sino a los dos hombres detrás del kazajo, que miraban de manera expectante a Yuri. Otabek se percató de que la mirada de Yuri no se dirigía a él, y al ver a Yuuri y Victor, se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar a aquella habitación.

—¿Nada aún? —preguntó Victor.

Yuri le respondió un «no» al menear la cabeza antes de ponerse la sudadera. Después les dijo —voy a ir a buscarlo, sólo vine por la sudadera. Nos vemos más tarde.

Yuri se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a esquivar a los tres hombres presentes, pero la mano de Yuuri tomando su muñeca lo detuvo. —Ya hablamos de esto, no puedes irte así como así, es tarde.

Yuri sacudió su mano para zafarse del agarre del japonés, y cuando lo logró, siguió con su camino hacia la salida, determinado a hacer lo que creía correcto. Mientras tanto, Yuuri y Victor se miraron con preocupación, sabiendo que el chico no los escucharía, y que tendrían que ir con él a recorrer las calles de San Petersburgo.

Otabek los miró a los dos, comprendiendo que lo mejor sería ir con Yuri y acompañarlo a buscar a Potya. Rápidamente buscó en su propio casillero una chamarra y salió a encontrar a Yuri.

Ambos, por su parte, también siguieron a Otabek en su intento por alcanzar a Yuri. Caminaron apresurados por los pasillos que los llevaban a la salida, y ahí se encontraron al chico, que se detuvo para dejarles en claro que no iba a ceder esta vez.

—Miren, no espero que lo entiendan, pero Potya es importante para mí, y no quiero pasar una sola noche más sin saber en dónde está. Voy a ir a buscarlo, así no estén de acuerdo.

Claramente había un pedazo de conversación que le hacía falta a Otabek para comprender por qué no lo dejaban ir solo, o por qué no lo acompañaban de noche a buscar a Potya. A pesar de no comprender las razones de sus jefes, no podía ponerse en otra posición que no fuera estar de lado de Yuri.

Yuuri iba a decir algo, seguramente regañaría al chico o le diría que es inseguro salir así en una ciudad nueva para él, así que Yuri se dio la vuelta y dio por terminada la conversación. Él buscaría a su gato así nadie de acuerdo.

Yuri se fue caminando rumbo a las calles que hace tan poco había recorrido, con la esperanza de ahora sí tener resultados en su búsqueda.

Los tres hombres se quedaron viéndolo partir.

Yuuri dijo con preocupación: —Victor, vamos a acompañarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo.

Victor negó con la cabeza y dijo: —sabes que es terco y no nos va a escuchar cuando le digamos que es hora de parar… Además, recuerda la reunión con los organizadores de los Olímpicos, no podemos posponerlo.

El japonés llevó sus manos a su cara, frustrado con la situación. Dio un suspiro y después agregó: —No quiero que se pierda, eso es todo. No es seguro para él andar solo de noche.

Victor se acercó para abrazarlo. —Estará bien, confiemos en él —dijo con voz calmada, intentado transmitirle esa sensación a su pareja.

—Aun así…

—Iré con él —dijo Otabek, después de carraspear para llamar su atención, intentando en vano no ser descortés y no sacarlos de ese íntimo momento.

Ambos lo miraron, después compartieron una mirada entre ellos, y volvieron a ver a Otabek, para después asentir con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Otabek no esperó mucho más y siguió el camino por el que se fue Yuri, sintiendo un _déjà vu._

Unas calles después lo alcanzó, y lo llamó por su nombre.

Yuri se giró para verlo, y después hizo más firme su paso. —Puedes irte. No iré con ellos, no cuando Potya está perdido.

Otabek corrió un poco hasta estar frente a él, lo cual hizo que el chico se detuviera y lo mirara. El kazajo le dijo: —No puedo dejarte solo en esto. Vamos.

Yuri negó con la cabeza, como incrédulo de que no estuviera ahí para persuadirlo. —Mira, sé que es estúpido querer encontrarlo en medio de una ciudad que no conozco, de noche y en esta estación del año, pero él es importante para mí… No puedo parar ahora.

Otabek asintió ante lo que Yuri le decía, de acuerdo con él. —Está bien, te acompañaré. Tú lo dijiste, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo apoyaba en su decisión de querer continuar con la búsqueda. Yuri asintió, un poco confundido aún, pero decidido a aceptar la compañía. Siguieron caminando, y Yuri prosiguió con su rutina de gritar «Potya» cada par de segundos mientras buscaba por la mirada entre los rincones posibles.

Otabek incluso hizo lo mismo. Intentaba pensar en posibles lugares donde un gato podría esconderse en aquella ciudad, así que comenzó a guiar a Yuri hacia otro lado diferente al que habían recorrido en la tarde. Dejaron el rumbo hacia la catedral y se dirigieron rumbo a la Universidad.

No había ido a pegar tantos volantes hacia aquel rumbo, pues creyó que sería un poco exagerado considerando las distancias, pero, a estas alturas, no parecía mala idea buscar a Potya por allá.

La noche empezaba a tomar más y más fuerza, las luces amarillentas de la ciudad empezaban a brillar con intensidad, contrarrestando la oscuridad tan profunda que ofrecía el cielo nocturno; y a pesar de que el ambiente podría tornarse hasta bonito bajo tan estético y casi navideño escenario, a Otabek le preocupaba que la falta de nitidez con los colores pudiera dificultarles aún más la búsqueda del felino extraviado.

Las calles parecían interminables en aquella ciudad, y a pesar de que era de noche, había bastante ruido; tal parecía que San Petersburgo se negaba a dormir.

Otabek estaba a punto de decirle a Yuri que podrían ir a darle otra vuelta a la calle si es que no estaba seguro de haber buscado bien, cuando el sonido de llamada de su celular lo interrumpió.

Yuri lo miró esperanzado, creyendo que tal vez aquella sería la llamada de alguien que había encontrado a su gato. Fue cuando Otabek dijo «no, aún no», que perdió esa esperanza. Se sentó en la orilla de la acera mientras escuchaba a Otabek hablar con Victor y Yuuri.

Después de terminar la llamada, Otabek se sentó a su lado y le dijo lo que ya sabía, —eran Victor y Yuuri, querían saber si ya habíamos encontrado a Potya.

—Lo sé —contestó, con el ceño fruncido. —Tengo miedo de no encontrarlo —dijo de pronto, justo cuando Otabek ya estaba poniéndose de pie.

De nuevo estaba ahí esa punzada de culpa en su pecho, y en su mente se decía que la razón por la que estaban en esa situación era por su estupidez, que Yuri sufría por su causa… Su parte racional se puso de su lado esta vez y se recordó a sí mismo que lo único que podía hacer era no rendirse. Así que no lo haría. —Lo haremos. Vamos a encontrarlo hoy mismo —prometió, incluso sin saber si lo cumpliría o no. Lo único que sabía es que no pararía hasta que el pequeño gato se reuniera con su preocupado dueño.

Él le ofreció su mano a Yuri para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero Yuri negó con la cabeza, rechazándolo. —¿Y si no? —Podía jurar que habían lágrimas en sus ojos, amenazando con salir. —¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?! Él confió en mí para venir hasta acá y lo perdí… —Su voz se quebró un poco. —Él es mi mejor amigo y ahora está pedido.

Por supuesto que entendía que Yuri estuviera sintiéndose desesperado y con dudas, es decir, después de tantos intentos y no tener ni rastro de él, muy seguramente estaba haciendo pedazos su corazón… Pero no era momento de dudar más. Otabek volvió a ofrecerle su mano, y dijo —¿Vas a venir, o no?

Yuri se sintió un poco patético por un momento, es decir, ¿ahora el bobo que perdió a su gato intentaba consolarlo? ¿Qué clase de expresión le estaría mostrando? Soltó una risilla leve, sonrió de lado, y tomó la mano que le ofrecía el kazajo. Al estar de pie, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, intentando contener esa emotividad anterior para poder prepararse y seguir buscando a Potya.

Entonces el celular de Otabek comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Yuri giró los ojos con fastidio, listo para reclamar en contra de la insistencia de Victor y Yuuri; pero su actitud cambió cuando vio la mirada seria de Otabek al contestar la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—Buenas noches… Leí uno de los volantes cerca del Hermitage, y creo que tengo a tu gato, aunque no estoy segura… —dijo una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

La mirada de Otabek cambió por completo en un instante, lo cual alertó a Yuri. —¿Dónde está? —preguntó, apresurado. Yuri se puso de pie inmediatamente e intentó acercarse al teléfono para también escuchar qué es lo que hablaba con aquella mujer.

La señora al otro lado de la línea no le dio importancia a su tono apresurado, y contestó: —Cerca del jardín de verano. Justo salí a comprar la cena y me lo encontré… Es igual al de la foto.

Aquella ubicación quedaba un poco lejos de donde estaban ellos, y tardarían en llegar, aún incluso más caminando. —¿Podría esperar con él ahí?

La mujer dudó un poco, —Claro. Solo que tengo un poco de prisa, dejé a mis hijos solos y necesito irme pronto…

Pensándolo bien, no estaban muy lejos de su casa. En moto llegarían pronto, así que aún había esperanza de no hacer esperar mucho a la mujer. —¿Podría esperar diez minutos con él?

—Supongo que sí…

—¡Gracias! No tardamos en llegar…

Apenas finalizó la llamada, Yuri le ofreció una mirada esperanzada, y una sonrisa emocionada. —¡Vámonos, me explicas después! —le dijo emocionado. ¡Finalmente podría tener a Potya entre sus brazos!

Otabek comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que habían llegado, a pesar de que aquel era el camino correcto. —Tenemos que llegar rápido. Estamos cerca de mi casa, sería más rápido ir en moto.

Yuri asintió apresuradamente a lo que él le decía. —¡Corramos entonces!

Y corrió con Yuri pisándole los talones por un par de calles, hasta llegar al edificio donde estaba su departamento. Rápidamente se dirigió a su moto, y sacó su casco y el de repuesto. A penas se montaron, arrancó y manejó con velocidad hasta el Palacio de Verano. Otabek intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en el camino e ignorar la sensación que le producía tener a Yuri montado en la moto detrás de él, o el sentir su calor a pesar de que apenas y lo estaba tocando.

Manejó con prisa, manejando expertamente por las calles de aquella ciudad, y tardaron sólo unos minutos en llegar a aquel lugar lleno de transeúntes. Otabek y Yuri buscaron con la mirada a la señora; Yuri le dijo: —Llámala.

Y eso hizo. Buscaron con la mirada una vez más, y en la esquina de la calle vieron a una mujer hincada que buscaba un teléfono que sonaba insistentemente dentro de su bolso. —Debe ser ella —dijo Otabek, a la vez que colgaba. Dirigió la moto hasta estar frente a ella. Yuri no esperó a que la moto estuviera apagada, en cuanto Otabek se detuvo lo suficiente, él salió disparado de ahí, al encuentro de su gato.

La mujer permitió que Yuri se acercara al gato que ella intentaba retener en aquel lugar. Después se dirigió a Otabek, —¿Eres el chico del volante? —le preguntó, aunque probablemente no necesitara más respuesta que ver aquel encuentro entre el gato de ronroneaba amorosamente y el chico que abrazaba al felino como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Sí —dijo simplemente.

—¡Potya! —gritó Yuri de la alegría. La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa, sí, definitivamente ese era su gato. —¡Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú!

—Gracias —le dijo Otabek, para distraerla y darle privacidad a Yuri y su demostración de amor a su gato.

Ella le sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza. —No es nada, me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

Después de eso, ella se fue, dejándolos a ambos con Potya. Finalmente, la búsqueda había terminado.

Yuri estaba hincado en la acera, abrazando efusivamente a una bola de pelos que, a pesar de la amarillenta iluminación, se notaba bastante sucio. Los ronroneos eran audibles hasta donde se encontraba Otabek, que no sabía si darle su espacio o acercarse a ver si es que el gato se encontraba bien.

Puma Tiger Scorpion resultó ser exactamente igual al gato que había visto Otabek en la foto. Él, por alguna razón, esperaba a que fuera a ser distinto, pero no; pelaje claro con café oscuro, y un par de ojos azules que parecían brillar bajo las luces amarillas que iluminaban la ciudad. Su dueño lo acariciaba una y otra vez, con un profundo amor.

Y la mirada en la cara de Yuri ahora era totalmente distinta. Su sonrisa era auténtica, su cara parecía iluminarse por esa felicidad suya, sus ojos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas por la alegría que le producía ese encuentro.

Lo que empezó en Otabek como una sensación de alivio por finalmente haber encontrado a Potya, transmutó en un estremecimiento al ser testigo de la alegría del chico que lo había cautivado desde hacía muchos años. Nunca creyó que lo volvería a ver, que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo sonreír, y aun así estaba ahí, presenciando cómo es que Yuri Plisetsky podía ser fácilmente el chico más feliz en toda Rusia.

Si se hubiera visto en un espejo, habría visto que estaba sonrojado. En su estómago había mariposas que hacían un desastre con sus emociones. Y llegó a la silenciosa conclusión de que le encantaría volver a ser el causante de tal reacción en Yuri, que daría todo de nuevo con tal de verlo así de feliz.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Yuri, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Él tenía abrazado a Potya con sus brazos, mientras que en una de sus manos tomaba el casco por el cordón.

Otabek asintió. Tomó el casco de las manos de Yuri, y lo ayudó a ponérselo, con las manos temblorosas.

Yuri dejó que el chico le pusiera el casco sin prestarle mucha atención, concentrado en su pequeño felino. —Hay que llamar a Victor y Yuuri —dijo una vez de Otabek terminó de ajustar el cordón del casco. No esperó mucho a la respuesta de Otabek, y se dispuso a llamarles él mismo.

A pesar de que puso el altavoz en la llamada, Otabek no pudo prestarles mucha atención a lo que decían, y en su lugar intentó concentrarse en calmarse y no ponerse en evidencia frente a Yuri.

Yuri, al ver a Otabek visiblemente distraído, le dijo por segunda vez, —Dicen que si puedes llevarnos a casa.

—Seguro.

Yuri les dijo que llegarían pronto, y tan pronto como terminó la llamada, se acercó a la moto. Ambos se montaron en ella, Pero Yuri ahora tenía el inconveniente de que tenía que sostener a Potya y además a sí mismo.

Otabek, al ver que él estaba indeciso en qué hacer: si sostenerse de nuevo del asiento debajo de él o sostenerse de Otabek, él murmuró tímidamente —puedes sostenerte de mí, así estarás más sujeto.

Honestamente no esperaba a que el chico fuera a hacerle caso, pero lo hizo. Sentir una de sus manos abrazarlo por la cintura hizo que todo ese caos en su mente se hiciera aún más presente. Oh Dios, ¿cómo haría para resistir así todo el camino?

Pronto arrancó con rumbo a la casa de sus jefes. Si bien Otabek sabía cuál era la calle donde estaba la casa de Victor y Yuuri no sabía exactamente cuál era, así que sólo se dedicó a manejar hasta ahí, una vez llegaran seguramente Yuri le diría dónde era.

El aire frío soplaba en la misma dirección en la que conducían, lo cual hacía que fuera más sencillo para los pelos de gato volar en el aire, hasta su nariz. Un inevitable estornudo vino inmediatamente después. Su alergia estaba volviendo, pensó. ¿Cómo era posible?

El camino era corto, y fue cuestión de pocos minutos antes de que llegaran al destino. Él estornudó un par de veces más.

Una vez en la calle indicada, Yuri le dijo —Es aquella casa —, justo a tiempo para que aparcara ahí. Al kazajo le costó muchísima fuerza de voluntad tener que separarse de aquel contacto, dejar ir aquella mano que lo abrazaba firmemente. Aun así lo hizo, y ayudó a Yuri a bajar también de la moto.

La casa de Victor y Yuuri era grande desde afuera, los grandes ventanales la hacían verse lujosa. Yuri corrió a tocar el timbre de aquella casa. Pronto, salieron a recibirlo Victor y Yuuri, quienes se concentraron pronto en el gato entre los brazos de Yuri.

—Me alegra mucho que lo encontraran por fin —dijo Yuuri, acariciando levemente la cabeza de Potya.

—Así es, ¿dónde estuviste metido, eh, amiguito? —dijo Victor, hablándole casi infantilmente al gato. Mientras tanto, un caniche color café oscuro intentaba llamar su atención detrás de él; Nikiforov dejó que el perro se acercara al pequeño felino, y en cuanto lo hizo, comenzó a olfatearlo y mover su cola casi frenéticamente, contento. —¡Mira, Makkachin le está dando la bienvenida!

Yuri seguía sonriendo brillantemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la pareja.

—Gracias, Otabek —dijo Yuri, casi tímidamente.

Oh, ahí estaban esas molestas mariposas de nuevo. Otabek sonrió tímidamente, —no es nada —dijo. Pronto, otra ronda de estornudos lo atacó.

—Oh, Otabek, seguramente te resfriaste —dijo Victor.

En cuanto pudo recuperarse levemente, dijo —No es nada, en serio.

Y así la atención volvió a Potya, quien maullaba en los brazos de su dueño, casi como reclamándole por su atención nuevamente.

La nariz de Otabek le molestaba, tenía que salir de aquel lugar pronto si no quería sufrir un ataque. —Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de ellos antes de dirigirse a su moto, dispuesto a irse.

—Buenas noches —dijeron los tres al unísono, antes de entrar a la casa.

El próximo destino era la primera farmacia que pudiera encontrar. El plan sería llamar a su mamá y preguntarle cuál era el antihistamínico que tomaba cuando era menor y… Oh, oh, justo se daba cuenta de que Yuri se quedó con su casco de repuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Al fin encontraron a Potya, wooo!  
> ¡Hola, hola! Feliz día de muertos (y pasado Halloween y día de todos los Santos)... Espero que se la estén pasando bonto.  
> Sé que fue cumpleaños de Otabek, así que en forma de festejo, pronto haré un extra acerca de dónde es que se metió Potya mientras estuvo perdido. Para este extra planeo incluír un pequeño amigo felino para Potya, ¿tienen recomendaciones de cómo podría verse? :3 amaría leer sus recomendaciones.  
> El capítulo de hoy quedó un poco más largo de lo que imaginaba XD Así que mil gracias por darse el tiempo para leer todo esto.  
> ¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes! Bonito inicio de semana ✨.


End file.
